


The One with the TV Show

by butterflybaby91



Series: It's History to Me [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras becomes more versed in popular culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the TV Show

            “What are you watching?” Enjolras asked as he came into his flat to find Eponine mid laugh as she lay spread out on the couch watching the television.

            Eponine chuckled again and briefly glanced at Enjolras, “ _Friends_ ,” she said before turning her attention back to her show.

            “ _Friends_?” Enjolras asked, “What’s that?” At his question, Eponine turned to him with a look of horror.

            Her hand reached out and grabbed the remote sitting on the coffee table, raising it up to pause the show and turned to him, “You’ve never heard of _Friends_?”

            Enjolras shook his head, perplexed at her shocked expression—over the course of their friendship he thought it had become obvious that he was not as absorbed in popular culture as most people.

            “How have you never heard of _Friends_?” Eponine repeated, standing, and moving toward Enjolras in a rather menacing fashion as she clutched the remote in both hands, wringing it like she was pretending it was his neck that she was strangling for his lack of cultural knowledge.

            Enjolras eyed the remote warily, “There are lots of things I’ve never heard of Eponine—I’ve told you, I was much more interested in reading as a child and teenager—I never had time for television shows or movies or anything like that,” he stated matter-of-factly as he swung his messenger bag onto the kitchen table and began rooting through it.

            He stopped when he felt Eponine pressing into his elbow. Turning he saw her still clutching the remote and staring at him in fascination, “Yes?” he said, “Can I _help_ you?” he smiled at the crazed girl.

            “How can you call yourself a human being if you’ve never heard of _Friends_?” she repeated for a third time.

            Enjolras sighed, knowing she was not going to let this go until she showed him whatever _Friends_ was, “Apparently I’m not human,” he smirked, “But I thought we already knew that?” he teased as he ruffled Eponine’s messy dark curls causing her to grimace as she grabbed his hand and pull him toward the couch.

            “Well we’re going to rectify that now,” she informed him as she plopped down on the couch next to him and snuggled up into his side. “It’s only the best show that ever was,” she said un-pausing the show.

            Enjolras kissed the top of Eponine’s head, “We’ll see,” he replied as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them up with it.

            She shook her head, “You don’t get to have a bad opinion about this--it’s an undisputed fact.”

            He chuckled, “Okay, then be quiet so I can see what all the fuss is about,” he relented and turned his attention to the television.

            Six hours later Enjolras woke up to find himself laying down on the couch facing the television that was stuck on the menu of the last _Friends_ DVD they had popped into the DVD player before falling asleep. He went to move to turn off the television, but found he was pinned down to the sofa by a thin arm thrown over his waist.

            Eponine was lying next to him, squished uncomfortably between the back of the couch and him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, all the pain and stress she carried around in the daylight erased in slumber. He shifted to give her more room—she mumbled and gripped Enjolras more tightly to her. Not being able to reach the remote without disturbing her, he just ignored the repeating theme song coming from the television and focused on trying to go back to sleep.  When, he wrapped his arms around Eponine to try and help them fit on the couch better, Enjolras found his head buried in her hair and he could not help but breath in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. As he was drifting off, with the petite girl tucked so perfectly in his arms, he thought to himself how _Friends_ really was a great show.


End file.
